Soul Swapping
by ShadowAce117
Summary: 2 people are about to get sent into the Pokemon Universe, but they take the place of Ash and May! And what if those 2 are boyfriend and girlfriend? Will these two show Ash and May how to love each other? OCxOC AshxMay SatoHaru Advanceshipping; Sequel Up!
1. Reality Check

Hey guys, this is my first fic ever so I'm not expecting too many hits or reviews. This is a warm-up so I can get this account rolling. Those that do read and review I thank very much! I accept any sort of review except flames...If you read the summary and/or my profile and you do not support what I do then click the back button right now...oh and the rating is for swearing by the way! Part 1 of Multi-Diemensional Series.

Lets get on with the story shall we? HELL YEAH!

**DISCLAIMER** : I do not own Pokemon or anything that might cause anyone to sue okay? Jeez, real life is sooooo annoying.

"Speech"

"_Thoughts_"

* * *

**Chapter 1 - Reality Check**

"We should be doing our homework you know." said a girl with deep brown eyes apparently irritated at a boy sitting next to her. They were lounging around a red sofa while lazily watching some television on a 32' inch plasma TV.

"I know, but I choose not to do it, you could have done yours without me ya' know..." said the boy. The boy was Michael Takahashi, 8th grader and A student. Brown chocolate hair, blue shirt and navy pants. Brown eyes full of amusement for the person currently talking to him.

"We usually do it together, why start something different now?" said Hitomi Masari, 8th grader and A student as well, Dirty blond hair, red-pinkish shirt and jeans.

They were watching commercials as boyfriend and girlfriend. Did I forget that one little detail?

"Why not?" Michael asked. Hitomi just sighed.

"Nervermind baka, at least change the damn channel!"

"Fine..." he said now channel surfing, searching for a good program to watch and not upset his girlfriend at the same time. A damn hard goal to achieve at that.

* * *

Meanwhile an unsuspecting loose wire at the local power plant at California, almost 20 minutes drive away from the residence of Michael Takahashi, becomes loose and send a power outage in and around the area of the power plant.

It includes the house in which we are concerned with.

* * *

"What?" Michael asked as soon as the TV and the lights simultaneously went out.

"Ah, power outage, that's rare here" she said after recovering from the brief shock.

"Let me try the back-up generator in the basement." Michael suggested while heading downstairs to turn on the mentioned back-up generator. Unknown to them both, the TV flipped to the channel showing of Pokemon just before the power outage, and that would set the stage for something they could of never imagined...until me! (Insert evil laughter here)

"Alright then, now just got to hook it up to the TV while we wait for the main power to come back up" he said to mostly himself. He was concerned for the weather channel never said anything about a thunderstorm, unless the problem was directly at the power station not too far from here. He took a wire from the generator and reached over to the back of the TV while Hitomi carried the 32 inch plasma to her stomach, while leaning on the couch to help her stand up, to allow better access to plug the wire in.

"Dammit, hurry the hell up! You're supposed to be the one carrying this admittedly-awesome-but-heavy-as-hell TV!" yelled an irritated Hitomi.

"Ah stop sterotyping. I thought you always supported the idea of strong women?"

Thus started the argument that lasted about 4 and 1/2 minutes between the two. Ah young love...

* * *

The engineers at the above mentioned power plant found the wire that was loose and plugged it right back in at the exact same time as Michael put the wire connecting the small generator to the plasma screen but forgot to unplug the TV from the electrical outlet in the first place. The result was the two entering the TV at the same time causing a massive electrical storm in the plasma screen, it could not hold it all in and had to discharge most of it out...and since laws of physics said that electricity could not be exited while being entered at the same exact wire. A lot of it ended up discharging right into the unsuspecting boyfriend and girlfriend.

"Wha-" Michael was interrupted by the sudden blast of electricity and passed out, Hitomi could not even get a word in edgewise before she too passed out, while _still_ carrying the undoubtedly heavy television, she fell over into the soft couch but Michael wasn't so lucky...the TV she was carrying fell right on his head...possibly a big gash would form there but he was unconsciously at the time, good timing too, or that would hurt like hell. Their souls ended up being sent to a world not walked by living beings of this universe but familiar at the same time.

* * *

Meanwhile, in Kanto, Vermillion City (A/N: I don't know where the cities are, how far apart they are, or what route most people take in the game, anime, or manga so bear with me here). Ash and co. decides to take a break before heading out to get some more Frontier Symbols and Coordinator Ribbons for Ash and May, respectively.

Brock took Max to a nearby store to pick up some stuff for their journey which leaves Ash, Pikachu, and May back at the Pokemon Center...well not before Max teasing May about them needing their _'alone time'_, then running off while May was fuming at his annoying little brother. Ash, being the dense gentleman that he was, almost dragged May back to the room without having clue about what Max said.

"Where are they?" May asked as Ash reached for the remote to pass sometime until Brock and Max get back. Pikachu was being healed by Nurse Joy.

"It's been 2 hours" she said, a bit concerned.

"If Brock saw another girl, it could probably take 2 more hours" he said before laughing alongside May. As soon as they turn on the TV, being a 1 in a (put word 'million' here then copy and paste again and again) chance, it was that exact time that Michael and Hitomi was shocked unconscious by overflowing electricity, the light bluish discharge of unnatural electricity exited from their TV in California into this TV which Ash and May were about to watch.

Their souls went the only source out of the TV... the remote control Ash was holding...since May was also in the vicinity nearest Ash, she got shock along with Ash out of consciousness.

* * *

At a Dimensional Rift that connected the Dimensions where we all lived (I named our Dimension '3' for reference) and the Dimension where the Pokemon Universe is (I named that Dimension '4', also for reference), there was a shift in power...and anyone in any known Dimension that studies and is an expert of the Dimensional Rift knows that something or _someone_ got transferred into a different Dimension.

The minds of Ash and May were temporarily joined during the shock and molded into a meadow of red-orange grass and a pink sky overhead and both the souls of Ash and May were there...they just lying down while the grass swayed in the wind. Also there, Michael and Hitomi were there, being the in the electricity that shocked Ash and May, but as the 4 of them groggily got up, they noticed something...different, other than where they were.

Michael and Hitomi woke up then stared blankly in disbelief at the souls of Ash and May, the star and 6th season co-star of what was first believed a anime series from Japan and a land of make-believe as someone mature would call it. Ash and May were disturbed as well...by the fact that they were looking at their own bodies!

"...WHAT THE HELL ARE WE DOING OUTSIDE OUR BODIES?!" Ash and May yelled out the the statement/question.

Michael and Hitomi were thoroughly and naturally confused, and they were even more confused, if that was possible, when they looked to each other...Hitomi was supposed to be looking at Michael but instead saw the body of Ash, and Michael was supposed to be looking at Hitomi but saw the body of May. They blinked and then looked over to the real Ash and May then back at each other. 4 seconds were all it took before they both screamed at the top of their lungs.

If anyone were to stumble upon them at that very instant, they woul hear the uncharacteristic words (at least from Ash and May) of:

"OH **UNHOLY** SHIT! WHAT THE _FUDGE_ IS GOING ON?!?!"

* * *

And there it was! My first Chapter of my first Fic! So happy! I personally think it is too short but that is where I thought was the best place to divide the two chapters...and I think it was too confusing too and not much fluff...I'll explain and fix that in the next chapter. But what do you guys think?

NOTE: Edited on October 3, 2009. Bear with me guys! Gotta make it better while balancing essays and PSATs.


	2. Souls Revealed

YES! Got 2 reviews! WHOOHOO (Of course I'm happy that other people think that this isn't a waste of time!)

**Midnightmoon602**- Of course! What is an advanceshippy fic without advanceshipping? I hope this chapter will satisfy...

**sara155 **- Thanks! I don't plan to, I've seen too many uncompleted fics to do that anytime soon...

Okay then, on to Chapter 2!

**DISCLAIMIER: **I still do not own Pokemon, If I did, then I would pretty much rearrange some of the show...but I don't.

"Speech"

"_Thoughts_"

* * *

**Chapter 2 - Souls Revealed**

(Unknown POV)

After the screaming finally stopped Michael and Hitomi laid down on the grass, their voice almost giving out completely from the yelling they did...they did only scream for about...3 minutes, but if you were there if would have felt like 3 hours.

"Damn guys, whoever you are, your going to make someone think we're murdering you or something" Ash commented rather annoyed at them, but somewhat understood since he would to if he woke up in someone's body and was talking to a fictional (well not to Michael and Hitomi now) character who also happens to BE the body you were currently in. Not that he would know anyway.

"Yeah but to who will hear that?" he asked

"Ah we still didn't introduce ourselves, I'm Michael, and I didn't use to look like this" he said referring to Ash's body.

"My name's Hitomi and the same goes for me" the girl next to Michael said

"I'm Ash, I would say nice to meet you, but it would look like I was greeting myself."

"My name is May, a pleasure, if it can be called that, wish it was" May said. They now looked around...all they saw was the bright red-orange grass and oddly pink sky, no traces of any civilization they were just in about 5 minutes ago.

_'Where the hell are we' _May thought, but amazingly (and somewhat disturbingly) everyone (everyone as in those 4) heard it as an echo.

"Did we just hear your thoughts?!" Hitomi asked surprised.

"I'm willing to place my money on that we're in your mind...either that or we must have gotten quite a shock" said Michael, shaking his head disbelievingly.

_'So this is her mind eh?'_ Ash thought but everyone also heard that

"What?!" asked May

_'Are our minds fused or something?'_ she thought, as well as said considering everyone can hear their thoughts.

_'Shit my feelings for...her/him can be heard now'_ Ash and May simultaneously thought and blushed when they heard that.

_'Is she/he talking about me'_they thought again and blushed even more than they were, and they both cursed they betraying minds for this, now they couldn't have privacy without the other hearing it. Their minds were always trusted to keep a secret, it was a portable and reliable diary, so to speak, always being constantly updated with things they liked or disliked, with that option gone like their sanity (at the moment), what to do? Not think? They both STILL heard each other and turned away in deep embarrassment, of course it didn't go unnoticed by the other 2 people present, who after got over the initial shock of being in someone else's body, now tried to to stop laughing at their situation, and failing miserbly.

"GET OUT OF OUR MINDS!!" the real Ash and May both yelled and thought at the same time, which caused them to blush again and turn away, and also left Michael and Hitomi letting out their full blown laughter at them. Ash and May were filled with rage at their own bodies containing the two laughing-their-ass-off souls...it was very werid considering the circumstances...and pushed them, Michael and Hitomi were supposed to fall onto the grass, but the red-orange grass seemingly opened up like a black hole and the bodies containing Michael and Hitomi and having the appearance of Ash and May fell into the darkness.

"Aw shit, how do I get myself into these messes?" Said a now VERY confused Ash standing over the hole in which Michael and Hitomi were swallowed up by the darkness. May only rose an eyebrow at his statement/question.

* * *

Michael and Hitomi woke up in a Pokemon Center bed, which contain everything just like as if you were find in a modest hotel room, and the TV appeared busted, which refused to turn on again, much to the dismay of both of them, they were hoping they could get back the same way they came in, but did they really want to?

_'I dunno, do you want to?'_ said Ash inside Michael's mind

_'Wha? How can you hear me think?'_ he thought but apparently May heard as well

_'Just what Hitomi asked me'_May said. Michael and Hitomi both looked over at each other and knew that it was happening for real.

_'Great, just great, couldn't we just invest in some earplugs for you guys or something?'_thought Hitomi, strangely enough 4 earplugs appeared right on the floor of their minds, Michael and Hitomi saw this (A/N: Don't ask me how they saw inside their minds, just go with it) and were even more confused, Hitomi tried imaging them away and it worked, surprisingly.

_'Hmm, can you whip me up a double cheeseburger and some fries?'_asked Ash, Hitomi and May just rolled their eyes at him, Michael wanted to try the quick, harmless experiment and he thought of what he requested and there it was! A double cheeseburger and fries on a table (Michael had enough decency to think of that too) and Ash gobbled it up.

_'Cool you can do anything while we're here!'_Suddenly Michael and Hitomi got evil grins, Ash and May sensed this and sweatdropped

_'Baka! Don't give them anymore ideas! They could easily do anything out of imagination!'_May yelled angrily as she swatted Ash upside the head. Before Michael and Hitomi could respond, Brock, Max, Pikachu and the rest of their Pokemon (inside their pokeballs except for Pikachu of course) came inside the room.

_'Crap'_Michael thinking to Hitomi _'We have to keep up the charade, I don't think anyone would like it if they're talking to someone they don't even remotely know controlling their best friend's bodies'_ They all agreed.

"Sorry to break up your little make-up session guys" Max snickered. Ash and Michael both blushed at this while May and Hitomi fumed.

_'At least I get to release some of my anger' _Hitomi thought, May supported that and Hitomi said

"If you value life, you better run Max" she said while cracking her knuckles and having fire in her eyes. Michael and Brock smiled sheepishly while May and Max were chasing and being chased, attracting amused attention from other trainers as they ran around the Pokemon Center. Brock gave Michael Ash's and May's pokemon (as it was not a good idea to separate Hitomi/May from anger right now) and he thanked him. Soon the group were heading out again, Max and Brock were lagging behind arguing over something about directions

"I traveled this way before, we should go here" Brock said while pointing at a map

"If we take this route, we should be fine" Max said pointing at the Poke'nav. Ash and May, shook their heads while Michael and Hitomi laughed at them.

_'You know guys, it'll be hard for Max to stop teasing now more than ever.' _Hitomi thought, Michael caught on to what she was thinking and nodded his head in agreement, almost feeling sorry for what he was about to say to them, _almost_. The anime series was about to get a bump in it's relationship plan, if it had one.

_'Why is that?'_ May asked, Ash also listening intently, as there was almost nothing to do in his mind, a large open space of colors, a prisoner of his own mind really.

_'It's because me and Hitomi and boyfriend and girlfriend...'_

* * *

Haha Cliffhanger! So evil and yet so happy...lol. What do you guys think? Please review, I need inspiration and improvements!


	3. Cloud Gazing

Hey all you people out there! I got a couple of hits, so I guess I could make another chapter (well I already made it but I just didn't post it yet lol). Anyway enjoy the story!

**DISCLAIMER****: **I STILL DO NOT OWN POKEMON!! I DON'T GET WHY YOU NEED ME TO SAY IT!! (whew, got that out of my system)

"Speech"

"_Thoughts_"

* * *

**Chapter 3 - Cloud Gazing**

May could not _believe_ what she was looking at. She could of sworn it was her mind (which she was currently trapped in) playing tricks on her, or even that she was dreaming. But she still was watching the scene unfold in right in front of her.

Let's go back shall we?

* * *

Morning (day after last chapter)

(Unknown POV)

Michael and Hitomi (STILL, of course, in Ash and May's bodies) were hungry, and actually acting quite well as Ash and May, sometimes if they didn't know it. Even Pikachu, Ash's friend since the start of his journey, couldn't find any...wait...no actually he did. He realized that Ash and May were getting to be closer, a little too close to be just be 'really good friends', holding hands, looking at each other lovingly and the sort. But he saw no harm in that, after all he knew Ash had a thing for her since the start, emotions rising up even more so when he comforted May when she was crying at that time with the Donphan mating season and her missing the last boat to the Grand Festival, and after that, he got nervous around her...but if he already told May how he felt and they were still together like this in public, it must have been taken very well by May.

He was glad he could come out of his dense self every few minutes to get something that would alter him completely for the better. Brock too noticed a slight difference ever since they left them together at the Pokemon Center in Vermillion City.

_'Did they confess?'_ He was dwelling on that same thought and it's possibilities, he didn't think Ash had it in him. Max did somewhat noticed something, but only teased May about it while he was being chased by the very brunette bandanna-clad girl that he called his sister. Michael and Hitomi were 'babying' their Pokemon really, and it wasn't all that different then what the real Ash and May do to them (actually Michael and Hitomi didn't know how to treat them when May was STILL trying to get Ash up from his slumber, still in shock from a previous statement made last chapter).

* * *

Afternoon

"Now hold on guys, it's like the 400th time you asked me" said an irritated breeder we all know, stirring up a wonderful-smelling soup. The group decided in this conviently secluded clearing for lunch.

"But we're hungry" said/thought Michael, Hitomi, Ash and May (the latter two complaining because Michael and Hitomi _refused_to feed them in their minds until their get their own food, but only Michael and Hitomi hearing it in their mind) whined.

"Well, until it's done, you'll just have to preoccupy your minds with something else." Brock said impatiently.

_'It's already occupied...'_ they sarcastically thought _'by someone else'_

"Fine, come on Ash" Hitomi said while dragging Michael over to a nearby grassy field, complete with a blue sky and a forest on one side and an ocean on the other. Michael already knew what they were going to do so he just laid back on the grass and stared at the traveling cloud and their shapes. Soon enough, they were very preoccupied in finding as many shapes in them as they could.

"32, you?"

"47, I win!" Michael rudely stuck his tongue out at her, while Hitomi stuck hers out at him too playfully and laid down on the grass again with him, just taking in the sight this time. Michael had his arms behind his back while Hitomi wrapped hers around him and pulled him into a deep kiss, soon enough tongues widly battling out in their mouths. Of course this didn't just go unnoticed by Ash and May, who didn't have anything to do but watch this all happen, blushed so intensely that it would make for a color of itself. This is what May was watching right now. This is what she is witnessing, blushing about, and really not believing. She saw them kiss.

In their bodies. This visual image would stick in her mind...for just about forever. Just when Ash was about to protest before even thinking, May stopped him.

"Does it really offend you that much?" she said solemnly (It's not really thoughts while the scenario is in the fused mind of Ash and May) and with her trying to control her expressions, Ash could still find a hint of sadness.

"No, it just that...it feels wrong when we're not in our own bodies doing that you know?" he said quickly as to not hurt her feelings, replied. May just looked at him and said

"Do you want to?" He fazed out a little, dwelling on this little, innocent question, but quickly shook out of it. He nodded and moved his face closer to hers, before he could actually start it, she crashed her lips against his, Ash wasn't fully prepared and her actions made him gasp in surprise, May took the chance to place her tongue in his mouth, relishing in the taste of him. Ash was dazed by her forceful actions but soon recovered and their tongues were soon dancing it out in each others mouths. All of them were just enjoying their kiss with the ones they loved more than anything else until...

"ASH! MAY! LUNCH IS READY!" suddenly rang out, a voice belonging to Brock.

"Guess we were occupied after all" Hitomi chuckled while racing Michael back over to the campsite. The actions of Ash and May did not go unnoticed by Michael and Hitomi but Ash and May didn't care about it, they started making out again right when Michael and Hitomi and started running back over to feed their rebellious stomachs. After all, they didn't have to do a damn thing when Michael and Hitomi were in control of their bodies...

* * *

YES! MY HANDS HURT! BUT THAT'S NOT THE REASON WHY I'M HAPPY! I FINISHED THIS SWEET AND ROMANTIC CHAPTER YES! OKAY SO THAT'S NOT THE ONLY REASON I'M HAPPY EITHER! (pulls out giant-sized bad of coffee beans filled with mild doses of caffeine) THIS IS!! MWAHHAHAHAHAHA! (Charlene (girlfriend) suddenly enters room with baseball bat and chases hyper-Michael) OH NO YOU DON'T, YOU HAVE TOO MUCH ENERGY IN THAT SYSTEM OF YOURS WITHOUT CAFFEINE!

I would feel much more enthusiastic to write more chapters if you would review please! Remember, I'm new at fic-making and I need to improve on my writing!


	4. Revelation Situation

Hello to you all! Do have one of those urges to create a new story even when your in the process of making one you already have? I had one of those urges, but I decided to just finish this, _without_ rushing it.

**aqua**– hehehe, I already had that in mind when I started this fic

**sara155**– it is isn't it? (lol 4 i's)

Enjoy!

**DISCLAIMER** : Do not own Pokemon! Someone who has a great deal of imagination does!

"Speech"

"_Thoughts_"

* * *

**Chapter 4 - Revelation Situation**

After a hearty meal of some of Brock's delicious food, they set out again on the road. But apparently they took more time eating their lunch then they thought, they made only about half a mile, give or take, before it got dark enough to where the only good source of light was from the moon. Brock sighed

"Guess we better stop here for now" the others nodded in agreement. They set up their tents respectively, but it was relatively too early to only 2 and a certain Pikachu...go ahead and guess.

_'Why don't we try and electrocute ourselves using Pikachu to our get own bodies?'_ May suggested

_'But we don't even know where our real bodies are'_ Michael thought wondering if where in earth are their bodies? Being at a funeral for the wrong purpose that they were alive in a different dimension? He shuddered at the thought of waking back up...in a coffin.

_'We don't know unless we try...right?'_Hitomi thought as they continued to walk into the forest, a walk they said to Brock and Max, before they hit the sack.

_'Hmm, maybe we can convince Pikachu, but how can we electrocute ourselves in here?'_ Ash pondered.

_'I dunno, maybe we can think of Pikachu electrocuting you there?'_Michael suggested, they all wondered about this and decided...what do they got to lose? Their internal organs from over-electrocution? Never happened in the anime before.

"Hey Pikachu, we got a confession to tell you, but don't tell Brock or Max yet okay?" Hitomi asked, Pikachu nodded somewhat reluctant. After they explained, Pikachu was ready to help them out, they did help Ash and May confess their feelings(yes they told Pikachu that too), so there was a burden lifted off of him with how dense Ash could be from not telling her, so he decided to try and help them out of their prisons. Then Hitomi thought hard of creating the same Pikachu in front of them into their minds, and being successful.

"You ready?" May and Hitomi both said/thought in their respective place/mind to the respective Pikachus. Both yellow masses of around 8 pounds with fur nodded.

"Make sure not to hold back" Ash and Michael also said at the same time to them and again the Pikachus nodded.

"NOW" they all said at once, and Pikachus both releasing the same almost uncontrolled amounts of energy into their bodies that guaranteed a big flash to the surrounding area. The resulting, perfect timing shocks once again brought them unconscious into the red-orange meadow with a pink sky overhead.

* * *

"Urg, never want to be at the receiving end of that ever again" Michael groaned as he sat up with Hitomi groggily stood up, wobbling a little but getting up.

"Feel my pain, I had to endure it, and you got a little of my luck when you were in my body" Ash said as he seemed a little _too_ used to being shocked...for about 9 and a half seasons (remember, I started in the Battle Frontier season), with May, and having some difficulty, as she wasn't use it being shocked like that as well.

"Once I'm back in my body, I hope none of the luck carries over." They all had a good laugh at this. After they calmed down, Ash pushed Michael on to the grass.

"What the hell was that for?" he asked, a little miffed.

"To see if the ground would open up again like last time, now how do we get out?"

"I don't know, maybe like this?" Michael said while pushing Ash into May and them falling over into the ground, it opened up, like last time, and Ash and May were swallowed up by the darkness, their screams of shock and confusion being being also swallowed up.

"What do you know, it actually worked" he said looking into the hole then at Hitomi, suddenly, the ground too open up before them and they also screamed, also in shock and confusion, as they fell into the unknown...for the second time.

* * *

"Never want to do that again" said a boy belonging to Ash's voice and body, but not knowing if he was in the mind, he own body, the other boy's body, or somewhere completely different.

"Pikapi! Pikachu pika pika?" Pikachu said to Ash, as if he were asking if he were all right.

"Yea buddy I'm fine" he looked down, almost afraid, and saw his body for conformation.

"Sweet! got my body back!" said the now confirmed real Ash.

"So did we, and we got a little present" said Michael walking with Hitomi over towards Ash, they look just like the descriptions at chapter 1, but I ain't good with descriptions in the first place!

"How's May?" he said referring to the girl just currently getting up

"Great thanks, now knowing that I am in my own body" she said

"So are we May" said Ash

"But what do you mean 'present'?" Michael took out 5 pokeballs while Hitomi took out 4, much to the surprise of Ash, May, and Pikachu

"We didn't even catch these, but they just appeared in our pockets when we woke up...and everything we need to know about them just suddenly sppeared in our minds!"

"Well come on, lets see them!" said a curious May, they released them and from Michael's pokeballs: A Pikachu with a black tail (made it that way so you couldn't mix Michael's and Ash's Pikachu), A Umbreon, A Hitmontop, A Staraptor (even if this isn't the Sinnoh region, go with it), and a Ditto.

From Hitomi's: A Pikachu with a pink and red little flower on the left ear (also to distinguish who's Pikachu's apart), A Chinchou, A Riolu, and a Shaymin (lol, my girlfriend stayed up forever one night to try and get one, so I decided to include Shaymin). They all cried out their own names when they saw their masters

"Guess, they think we their masters all this time" Michael said.

"Whoa, how can you get one of those!" May said awed at Shaymin. "They are so KAWAII!!(cute, if you don't know that)"

"I'll say, you got quite a team here!" Ash said.

Before anyone else could respond Brock and Max ran in "What's with the screaming May?"

They all were caught off guard for different reasons. Ash, May, Michael, and Hitomi for forgetting that they were in fact, others in the vicinity. Max and Brock for never seeing the Pokemon in display, or their trainers for that matter.

"And who are your friends?" inquired Brock.

_'Oh...shit' _Ash thought

"We ran into Ash and May here back in Vermillion City, then we bumped into them again when we were lost" Michael pointed out while nudging Hitomi in the ribs, indicating to play along "Well I told you not to take this 'shortcut' of yours" she said faking annoyance, which wasn't really hard. Ash and May caught on and nodded over at Brock and Max.

Never one to give up an opportunity to embarrass his sister, Max teased "You didn't have to scream when they interrupted your kissing you know May".

Seeing no other way out she merely turned her head and shrugged "I couldn't help it" Brock and Max were shocked at what she said.

But after the awkward silence, Brock spoke up"Well it's about damn time."

They all had good laugh into the night sky.

* * *

Never thought I'd finish this chapter, I spent hours revising it! This would be a good closing chapter, but I'm undecided right now. I don't know if I should put more chapters or not, but as for now, I'll list it the story as 'Complete'. I already have a one-shot in mind so...Please Review!


End file.
